


Mágico

by Iridiscencia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: ¿Arturo también sentiría esa magia?





	Mágico

Aquella sería la última vez que caminarían juntos desde Hogsmeade hacía Hogwarts, había sido un día especial y Merlín no quería llegar pues eso significaría que la graduación estaría más cerca y Arturo se iría de la escuela para dedicarse a lo que sea que hicieran en aquel Departamento Mágico.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que aquel Gryffindor a quien le lanzó un pastelillo en la cara el día que llegó a Hogwarts se convertiría en su mejor amigo? fue odio a primera vista que pronto pasó a una amistad que formaría miles de recuerdos cada uno tan preciado como el otro. Al principio fue extraño pero poco a poco Arturo comenzó a acaparar cada aspecto de su vida.

Aquella tardee terminaron tomados de la mano (no era la primera vez, tiempo atrás había ocurrido cuando se encontraron con los thestral y ninguno de los dos supo cómo lidiar ante tal hecho) pero esta vez era distinto, podía sentirlo, era mágico.

¿Arturo también sentiría esa magia?


End file.
